In Your Dreams
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: It's been years since Ladybug and Chat Noir started protecting Paris. But that doesn't mean they don't pine for their respective crushes. They do. So, SO badly. And with so much stress in their lives, it seems their dreams have started... trying to take the edge off. In the worst (best!) possible way! It's almost like their dreams are trying to tell them something...
1. Chapter 1

_This was originally going to be my AU August 1 - Soulmates fic, but I decided to go for fluff instead of smut back then and y'all got Sweet Sixteen instead. So, here we are, trying to finish all my WIPs! Yes, they are all aged up: they're in their last year of lyceé and studying for Le Bac, which puts them right around 18. _

_Enjoy!_

_Once again, kiddos, please mind the rating!_

* * *

**In Your Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

"_Ohhh, Adrien…," Marinette moaned as he moved on top of her. He gave her a smirk and tossed his hair out of his eyes before continuing. The action made her heart skip a beat, even as her blood pounded furiously in her head, because it made him look so much like Cha—_

_Without warning, Adrien shifted, changing his angle to one that had her seeing stars. She threw her head back and shrieked her approval, trying to ignore his chuckle in favor of focusing on how the sweat glistened on his tanned skin—_

_He leaned in closer to her. "Ready, milady?" he murmured, and she sucked in her breath, knowing playtime was__** over….**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"FUCK!" Marinette screamed, throwing her covers off and fully-intent on murdering her phone. She grabbed it and actually had it over her head, ready to smash it to smithereens, when Tikki's wide, blue eyes stared up at her reproachfully. That was when Marinette remembered she _didn't_ have enough money to buy a new phone right now, and she _really_ needed this one to work. Growling, she continued to grip it in a way that would make most akumas flee in fear, while she jabbed her finger at it to make the _God-damned-stupid-ass-piece-of-shit_ alarm stop.

"You're dead to me," she growled at it as soon as it went silent, and then slammed the stupid thing into her pillow. Tikki giggled a bit and went back to sleep.

Marinette forced herself to take a deep, shuddering breath as she ran her hands over her face, trying desperately to remind herself that, no, she was not on the cusp of what _would've_ been an Earth-shattering orgasm, nor was she being pounded into the mattress by a golden, fucking _god_—

She whimpered. _Damn it. That had been a good one too._

She took another deep breath and looked down at her hands, grimacing. Sweat wasn't actually sexy at all and she really needed a shower. _A cold one,_ she added, as that thought brought her back to the image of glowing, tanned skin….

_Stop it!_ she growled at herself, making her way towards the bathroom._ You don't have time for fantasies right now! You have to go meet him soon!_

At that thought, she whimpered again. How was she going to face him after—_No, Marinette,_ she told herself firmly. _You will be fine, just like all those other times. You will greet him with a smile and be the best friend that you know he wants. The one he needs._

_No matter how cold that shower needs to be._

* * *

Adrien came to breakfast still gritting his teeth.

"Nathalie, I need you to order a new phone for me," he ground out as he seated himself. He blatantly ignored the muted snickers coming from his jacket.

"Again?" Nathalie sighed and passed him a box, his new, fully-charged-and-ready-to-go phone already nestled inside. "You really need to be more careful, Adrien."

"Sorry. I keep dropping them. I have terrible luck," he lied, digging into his breakfast so she couldn't see his face. "And thank you." He seriously owed her big time after this. Especially since he was pretty sure everyone in the manor had heard his frustrated yell when he'd smashed it into the wall.

But, he'd been so close… and seeing Marinette beneath him; her pale skin flushed with exertion, moaning his name and throwing her head back as he—

_Aaaand now he had a semi at the breakfast table._

_Damn it._

_Think about gross things, _he reminded himself. _Camembert, the mayor in a speedo, that time Father made me wear that awful white suit…._

Okay, good feeling's gone.

_If only…_ he nearly whimpered as his dream came back to him, choosing instead to swallow his food. _If only he dared to run his fingers through her hair and down her back and—_

_Stop it,_ he told himself firmly. _Marinette is amazing. She's far too good for you. She's the reason you have so many friends at school and in your life and __**you are not screwing that up**__ because your fucking libido decided to have its merry way in your dreams._

_She's just a friend._ He repeated that mantra to himself over and over, slowing crushing the hope that had dared to blossom inside him.

_Yeah, right. How the hell would you even approach her?_ he chided himself snidely.

_Hey, Marinette! We've known each other for years now and I know we've never so much as talked about it, but I can name at least eight of your erogenous zones because I fuck you nearly every night in my dreams, but lately it just hasn't been enough! I wake up rock-hard and it's really pissing me off and I __**really**__ wanna see if you taste as sweet as I think you do. So, if you could, would you let me take you against this wall right here? Just pin your arms down, tear your clothes off, and have at it? Because honestly, I've been fantasizing about it for weeks._

_Oh! And, if this wasn't creepy enough, half the time you're Ladybug in my dreams! Isn't that weird? Definitely no nerdy fanboy tendencies here…ha ha..._

He sighed and stood up, no longer hungry. He was such a creep, even thinking about asking her to have a relationship with him while he was like this.

_So disgusting._

_You're lucky to even have her in your life at all, _he reminded himself. _So, now, you're going to put on your happy face, go meet your friends, and not think—not even __**think**__—about having sex for the next few hours. Especially not with __**her**__._

He closed his eyes at the memory of the way she'd _mewled_ when he'd latched onto her—_Nope. Nope. Nope. Game face time._

* * *

"Hey, girl. You look like shit," Alya greeted her as she got to class.

_Yeah, well, cold showers suck._

Marinette just nodded and let Alya give her a quick hug.

"Nightmares again?"

Marinette nodded again, not looking at her bestie. She'd had to tell Alya something after all. Weeks of walking into class with dark circles under her eyes were bound to get some attention.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and settled for banging her head on the table in front of her.

"I know you don't like it, M, but I can't help you if I don't even know what your nightmares are about," Alya pointed out.

"We live in a city where people literally turn into monsters on a daily basis," Marinette grumbled, not admitting anything but still trying to deflect her nosy best friend. "What do you _think_ they're about, Alya?"

Alya made a sympathetic noise and gently rubbed her back. After a moment, she stopped.

"Bet you wish you were dreaming about _him_ instead, huh?" the redhead whispered. Marinette's head snapped up automatically; just in time to see Nino and Adrien enter, laughing about something. They saw the girls and waved. Marinette waved back, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

And, was it just her imagination, or did Adrien's gaze linger on her?

She blushed and busied herself with getting her books for class. It had to be her imagination. True, they'd gotten closer over the years, but only in a friendly, almost-familial way.

Adrien would only ever see her as a friend, she'd accepted that long ago. It didn't stop her heart from aching, (and apparently her sex drive had discovered a direct line to her subconscious,) but she could accept it as a fact.

Adrien would only be hers in her dreams. …Which made it suck that she was so overworked that it was hard to catch enough sleep sometimes.

She wanted to be _his_ so badly it fucking hurt.

_Dammit_.

* * *

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Mari!" Adrien said cheerfully, throwing himself on the couch and then shifting so his head landed in her lap. (He was **not** thinking about turning his head and breathing her in, thank you very much, he was in Friend Mode and would stay there if it killed him.) "What did you get for number six?"

Marinette hummed and checked her answers in the notebook she was currently reading from, her free hand coming down to absently card through his hair. Adrien closed his eyes in bliss as it sent shivers down his spine. _God, did she even __**know**__ what she did to him?! _Such a casual, thoughtless touch, and he was already putty in her hands. He nearly whimpered when she scratched him _just right_ behind the ears.

_Please don't let me cum in my pants. Please don't let me cum in my pants,_ he prayed silently, shifting his legs so his current tent was less obvious. _Bad thoughts, Adrien!_ he reminded himself. _The smell of camembert! Accidentally eating an orange right after brushing your teeth! Vincent's second hour of yelling about spaghetti!_

This was supposed to be a casual get-together at Nino's so they could all study for Le Bac and then hang out afterwards. Their last year of lycée was getting stressful. He didn't need to add to it by having naughty fantasies about Marinette!

Fantasies that would probably start with him turning over and pulling her underneath himself, while he crawled up her body to kiss her deeply. He'd slide his hands under her shirt while his mouth made its way down her neck. _Marinette, breathless and flushed, gazing up at him adoringly and arching into him as he stroked the side of her breast, her legs already open to cradle him as her hands ran through his hair again…._

"_Adrien…," Marinette moaned._

_Yes, yes, just like that! Say my name like that! Like I'm the only thing you can think about! he thought desperately, leaning down to kiss her again, unable to stop himself from grinding against her…._

"And what are you two—oh geez, did you two fall asleep already?!"

Alya's voice broke through Adrien's thoughts and his eyes shot open. The ceiling. He was staring at the ceiling. Which meant he was not hovering above Marinette, fully intent on getting her pants off—but he did have his head in her very warm lap!

_He'd fallen asleep!_

He quickly sat up, feeling his face turn red at Alya's smirk.

"You two are supposed to be studying!" she scolded. "Nino and I are counting on you geniuses!"

"S-sorry," Marinette stammered.

"We got a little bit too comfortable," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck and willing himself to stop blushing. It wasn't working.

He glanced over at Marinette and was surprised to see her just as red as he was. _Crap, had he said her name out loud while he was dreaming? Or worse, had he moaned it?_

"Uh huh," Alya said. "C'mon and join us at the table then," she said. "Nino made nachos!"

"Awesome!" Adrien cheered, quickly standing up to show how excited he was—about nachos. _Could they see how excited he was?!—oh, thank God, his erection was mostly gone already._ He turned and held his hand out to Marinette to help her off the couch. It was the least he could do. He'd fallen asleep on her, after all, and her legs had probably lost all feeling.

To his surprise, she blushed again before taking it.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said quickly, wondering just what he'd said or done in his sleep to make her so shy all of a sudden.

"N-no, you didn't," she stammered, pulling herself up and quickly looking away. Adrien bit back a growl of frustration. Ugh, it was like their first year together again! He thought they were past all that, and then he had to go screw up their relationship with his frickin' libido!

"Marinette—"

"So, Marinette, would you like to share your dreams with the rest of the class?" Alya cooed, smirking at them from across the table. Nino also had a knowing grin on his face. "Must've been pretty good, from the sound of it!"

Adrien looked over at his friend in surprise. If possible, she'd gotten even redder than before.

_Wait… _

_Her moaning his name… that had been __**real**__?_

"Ad-Adrien was laying on my leg wrong and-and it was really uncomfortable," Marinette said quickly, not looking at him.

Oh.

_Oh. Well, damn. For a moment there…._

"Uh huh," Alya said, rolling her eyes like she didn't believe it.

"Let's just finish studying," Nino suggested, still grinning.

Adrien got the sinking feeling his friend knew something he didn't.

* * *

Tikki watched as her charge paced the floor furiously.

"You can't just _not sleep_, Marinette."

"I can try!" her owner snarled back, her pacing increasing. "I can't believe I _did_ that! I moaned his name, Tikki! I had an erotic dream about Adrien _while he was laying on top of me!" _She sobbed in despair and sank onto her chaise lounge.

"And I was doing so well, too!" she wailed. "I was happy to be his friend! Why can't I just be happy to be friend?!"

"You and Adrien _are_ friends," Tikki said, floating up to pat her bearer on the head. "Very good friends. For years now! It's just that… maybe your subconscious is telling you that you still want more?"

"Of course I want more, Tikki! Have you _looked_ at him?!" _He was so beautiful, and the way he leaned into her touch when she carded her hands through his hair…._

Tikki giggled. "He's not really my type, but I know what you're talking about."

"Ugh!" Marinette flopped her face down into the cushion below her. "I'm so disgusting! I can't even be around him without wanting to get in his pants! Ugh, Tikki! What kind of friend is that?!"

"Not a very good one," Tikki nodded solemnly. "_If_ that was all you wanted from him."

Marinette glanced up at her.

Tikki smiled at her patiently. "If Adrien told you he wasn't interested, would you still try to push your feelings onto him?"

"Of course not!" Marinette exclaimed. "That's how I got pushed into the friendzone in the first place! He made it clear he didn't want a girlfriend right now! Especially not with all those weird fangirls who swarmed him the moment he turned eighteen!"

"And you're not exactly pushing your feelings onto him now, right?" Tikki pointed out. "You just keep running away."

"What else can I do?" Marinette asked miserably.

"Well, I think your dreams are trying to give you an outlet for all those pent-up feelings," her kwami suggested. "You can do whatever you want to in your dreams, and then maintain your friendship with Adrien in real life. Isn't it the best of both worlds?"

Marinette bit her lip. In the beginning, that had been true. She'd had Chat Noir and Adrien all to herself, since her dreams had made them one and the same. (and how freaky was that? Gah, she blamed Alya and her hair-brained theories for that one!) She'd been thrilled to explore her sexuality with the two boys she loved best without having any consequences, but now…. Just seeing Adrien in class, or meeting Chat on the rooftops, brought back the memories of those dreams and she found herself blushing and thinking about it more and more.

She'd wondered, hundreds of times, whether their touches would actually feel like that. How would it feel to _truly_ be loved by someone? (Dreams aside, her love-life was incredibly dry, what with akumas, monsters, and an unobtainable crush.) How many times had she longed to walk up to him and claim him as her own? To be claimed by him?

It didn't have to be much. An arm around her waist. A kiss on the cheek.

Just something to let her know he actually cared.

_Something more than friends._

Marinette sighed. "I guess. If it's all I'm going to get, I might as well take it." She trudged up to her bed and flopped down onto it.

"I just hope I get to finish this time," she muttered, closing her eyes. She was so exhausted, it wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"You'll certainly be a pro at washing laundry here soon!" Tikki chirped, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ladybug gazed out across the rooftops of Paris. A beautiful night. The Seine was a black snake twisting through the lights of the city, the Eiffel Tower was lit up in all its glory, and she could even see stars. _

Stars! In Paris! Clue number one that this is a dream,_ she thought wryly as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind._

"_Hello, my lady," Chat growled huskily in her ear, just before he grasped her earlobe in his teeth. Ladybug groaned and leaned back against him, burying one hand in his hair. A purr rumbled through his chest, but his teeth didn't let go, even as his hand came up to cup her breast. She hissed as he pinched the nipple. Even through her suit, she was sensitive._

"_So rough tonight," she murmured, offering no resistance._

"_I want you so fucking badly," he growled._

_Ladybug bit back a laugh. "Well, luckily for you, the feeling's mutual," she said._

_He finally released her ear to nose at her neck. "Spots off?" he asked hopefully._

_This time, she did chuckle. "Is that really what you want, kitty?" she asked, leaning back just enough to look him in the eye. Chat smirked._

"_You know me so well," he agreed, and gave her quick, but deep kiss. His hands drifted lower, to just below her belly button. "Melt it away, little Tikki," he murmured against her lips, "or I'll rip the whole suit."_

"_Stop threatening my kwami," Ladybug muttered without heat, as her suit retreated from her lower areas, leaving her torso and thighs naked. Oh, the wonders of the dream world! Tikki would never do that in real life!_

"_It's not really a threat when I know she'll play along," Chat said, pushing Ladybug forward and down until her chest was resting on a low chimney in front of them. Obediently, she widened her stance and gripped the edge of the surface she was now bent over. _

_Chat sighed happily. "The best view in all of Paris," he said. The sound of a zipper made Ladybug turn her head so she could watch him undress. His kwami was less accommodating than hers was, even in dreams. Her partner smirked at her knowingly as his bare chest came into view. "Does the lady like what she sees?"_

"_Mmm, very much so, Monsieur Tom Cat."_

"_Well, luckily for you, the feeling's mutual," he said mockingly, finally bringing his zipper down far enough to free himself. As always, Ladybug was impressed with how big he was. Was it actually that big in real life, or was she just being hopeful?_

_She didn't have any more time to muse as Chat thrust into her roughly._

"_Fuck!" she gasped, clutching the bricks beneath her as she reveled in the glorious ache of being filled._

"_Oh my God, you are so __**wet**__," Chat snarled, snapping his hips to meet hers. He set the pace at hard and fast, cursing liberally as Ladybug moaned beneath him. She tried to move with him, but he grabbed her hips and held them still, fucking her even harder. Her cries filled the air, mixing with the sweet sound of flesh slapping together._

It was so dirty_**,**__ Ladybug thought. The slaps. The squelch as he plunged into her again and again. The swear words spewing from his mouth. Her own moans and screams as he made her feel things she never had before… and that glorious tightening coiling inside her, ready to snap._

"_Yes, Chat, please! More!" she begged. As always, her partner responded to her every whim, and Chat pounded into her harder. Ladybug screamed as her orgasm took her, barely hearing Chat's own cry over her own._

_She felt it when he collapsed on top of her, trapping her, sweaty and sated. Ladybug groaned, letting herself relax in the bliss of aftermath. Chat was purring, heavy and clutching her tightly against him. She could still feel him inside her, limp but warm. _

"_Mine, mine, mine," he murmured, his clawed fingers kneading her arms. Ladybug giggled and pushed against him. He grumbled a bit but finally let her up, slipping out of her with ease. His hands kept their grip on her though, and Ladybug smiled as she turned in his arms, enjoying the possessive gleam still in his eyes._

"_All mine," he repeated, as if daring her to refute it._

_She smirked. "In your dreams," she teased. _

_Then she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, feeling his arms wind even more tightly against her and letting her fingers grip his hair. _Even now, she could feel the dream fading….

"_Chat…," she whimpered against his lips, not wanting their time to be done already. He pulled back to say something…_

…and she opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her bedroom ceiling.

Marinette took a deep, shuddering breath and sighed. Her parents' alarm was going off downstairs, and it was obviously what had woken her up. She was half disappointed, and half very, very happy. She could still feel the afterglow of that roaring orgasm her dream had brought her to, and for once, her body was relaxed and rejuvenated.

Still, she wished they could've cuddled more. Chat Noir loved his Ladybug very much, and she had no doubt her clever kitty would be very good at whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It'd be nice to hear that, even if it was just a dream.

She felt herself drifting off to sleep again and wondered vaguely how Chat liked to sleep. She bet he was a cuddler….

* * *

Adrien groaned softly and gripped his pillow. He didn't want to get out of his warm, soft bed, but he also wasn't going to be able to sleep with the growing wet spot in his pants. He needed to clean up and change his pajamas, at the very least.

_At least that was a good one,_ he reasoned, throwing the covers off and shivering in the sudden cold. In fact, that had been one of the better Ladybug dreams lately. He hadn't actually gotten to finish in awhile.

_And the sight of her beneath him! Oh, the __**sight**__ of her…._

_Down, boy,_ he told himself regretfully. He needed to get _some_ sleep tonight, or he'd be absolutely worthless tomorrow.

Still, he couldn't help himself as he brought his hand to his lips and blew a goodnight kiss to his imaginary lady-love. And if it happened to be in the direction of a certain bakery… well, there was always the _chance_ she was there, right?

* * *

"Good evening, Chat Noir," Ladybug said the next night. He couldn't help stiffening a little bit, part of him wishing he was dreaming in his bed right now. Not that he'd miss meeting his lady in real life! But there was so much more he could do to her while he was asleep….

"Bonjour, my lady," he forced himself to reply in his normal chipper tone. "And may I just say how lovely you look tonight?"

Ladybug blushed lightly. "Flatterer," she said, gently pushing him away. He took the opportunity to capture her hand and give it a quick kiss.

"How can I not be?" he purred. "Paris is quiet tonight, and I'm meeting a _beautiful_ lady in red."

She shook her head at him. "One of these days, I'm going to find that girlfriend of yours and tell her what a flirt you are!" she scolded.

Chat laughed and ducked his head, trying to look chastised, even as he followed her into the night.

_His girlfriend. Right, _he thought as they ran along the rooftops.

His one great sin against love.

Ladybug tolerated a lot from him, but over the years, his constant declarations of feelings for her, asking her out, and begging her for a reveal had put a strain on their working relationship. Plagg had finally had to point out that the monsters who'd actually gotten a hit on Ladybug wouldn't have been able to do so if she hadn't been so distracted by her partner's flirting. He'd gone back through footage of their earlier fights, and it was always the same.

He was the reason she was getting hurt.

And that was the last thing in the world that he wanted.

But he couldn't just stop flirting with her, it was one of the things he looked forward to the most as Chat Noir! (Besides, he'd tried it and had lasted all of five minutes before Ladybug told him to stop pouting, she needed him at full capacity here!) The flirting and puns gave him energy and enthusiasm for their fights.

So, for once in his life, he'd actually sat down and crunched some numbers on this. A trend had emerged; his and Ladybug's easiest fights had been when he'd been able to flirt with her and she hadn't believed him. She hadn't taken him seriously. Sometimes she'd even flirted back! That was when their chemistry had been strongest; their teamwork flawless.

But how did one flirt with the love of their life without looking like they meant it?

Well, he'd bit his tongue and told Ladybug it was all a joke. That it was just a personality trait of his. The declarations of love weren't real. He'd told her he didn't actually mean for her to take any of his flirting seriously, because he already had a girlfriend. He'd apologized if he'd made her feel uncomfortable, and had watched in horror as she relaxed around him.

She'd _relaxed_. Breathed easier. Smiled at him again.

His heart had broken into a million pieces that day, but he'd resolutely told himself it was for the best. He couldn't have Ladybug's love, but at least he could keep her friendship. He could work with her every day. He could be the reason she smiled. Not everyone could say that about the love of their life. And as they'd eased into their usual friendly banter, he'd felt himself relax as well. He could do this. He'd just had to create a fake girlfriend.

Fortunately, he had several female friends he could base his fake girlfriend off of. But Chloé was like a sister to him, he'd just gotten over Kagami, and even _imagining_ dating Alya felt like he was betraying Nino. Which left Marinette, who had been dating Luka at the time. Not the most ideal situation, but he'd made it work; imagining what he _would_ do if they _were_ dating and relaying that fake information to Ladybug.

Which was what had probably brought him to their current situation. He'd been imagining Marinette as his girlfriend for so long, his imagination had decided to take it to the next step, whether he liked it or not.

And, since he loved Ladybug so much, his imagination had obviously turned her into Marinette in his dreams, just so he wouldn't feel so bad about cheating on her.

But it could never happen. Marinette couldn't be Ladybug. There was no way he was that lucky.

Ahead of him, Ladybug glanced back with a challenging sparkle in her eyes. Chat grinned, neither of them having to say anything as their patrol suddenly became a race. He grasped his baton and threw himself after her with abandon. Ladybug was quicker, but he had more stamina.

He was _so_ winning this time. Just so long as he didn't get distracted by—

Ladybug's laughter filled the air and Chat immediately slipped on the roof he was leaping on.

_Yeah. That._

Against the bright lights of Paris, nothing lit up the sky like Ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Marinette moaned, soft and warm beneath him, squirming delightfully as he sucked a mark into her neck. Adrien chuckled and brought his hand up to palm one of her perfectly-formed breasts. Gods, he loved these things! He pressed her deeper into the mattress and casually rolled her nipple in between two fingers._

"_Adrien!" she gasped, thrashing more but unable to get away. "Adrien, please!" she groaned, her legs falling open. He nearly purred at the open invitation. _

"_You beg so beautifully, purrincess," he whispered in her ear, pushing himself up and allowing his eyes to really take her in. _

_There she was. Marinette, spread out on __**his**__ bed, midnight-hair splayed across __**his**__ sheets, and those gorgeous blue eyes shining up at him—_

_He was gonna enjoy this._

_Adrien bent down and captured her mouth with his own, enjoying the way she opened to him immediately, hungry and eager for his touch—_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! __**HONK**__! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! __**HONK**__!_

"_No!" he cursed, already feeling the dream world fading around him._

"_Oh, no, Adrien, please," Marinette begged beneath him, reaching up. He wanted to reach out to her too, but his body wasn't responding…._

His eyes shot open and he bit back a curse. Damn it. Well, he was still in his room, still on his bed, but short one dark-haired beauty waiting for him to ravish her.

_Should've known better,_ he mused, rubbing his face. He almost never got those dreams when he had a moment to take an afternoon nap. But today's photoshoot had been early, and he'd already gotten all the homework done that he absolutely had to do—

_Wait. What had woken him up?_

He rolled over and checked his phone. No messages. No alarms. His alarm for this nap was still going, actually, and he had at least half-an-hour left.

_What the crap? He could've sworn he'd heard an alarm!_

….

A few minutes later, Nino called. And minutes after that, Adrien was smothering his laughter with a hand, only vaguely listening to Nino's panicked directions on his phone as he jogged towards the local corner store.

Nino and Alya had pulled babysitting duty for their younger siblings again and they'd been hanging out at Nino's house when Alya's time-of-the-month had snuck up on her. She'd already not been feeling good, Nino said, but now she could barely move from the couch, and they had no supplies to take care of this… problem. Alya obviously wasn't going anywhere, Nino refused to leave the kids alone with his computer (and multiple finals papers and remixes he'd been working on for months), and there was no way he was shopping _with_ _them_ (Adrien himself had gone to the store with the twins and Chris exactly one time, and refused to do it again).

Apparently, Alya had already called Marinette to help, but had forgotten a bunch of things, and now their clumsy, pigtailed friend wasn't answering her phone.

Which meant that Alya was now in Meltdown Mode.

Which put Nino in Panic Mode.

Which was… great entertainment for Adrien. When he wasn't getting his eardrums blown off.

"_AND DON'T FORGET THE FUDGE RIPPLE! GAH, I CAN'T BELIEVE ALYA FORGOT TO TELL MARI ABOUT THE FUDGE RIPPLE!—No, babe, he hasn't found her yet—AND REMEMBER, DUDE, IT'S THE BOX WITH THE PURPLE STRIPE! NOT THE ORANGE, NOT THE RED—I'm telling him, babe, chill—THE PURPLE—"_

"The purple stripe, yeah I got it," Adrien grinned. "And I just got to the store, man. I'll keep an eye out for Mari."

"_You're a lifesaver, dude."_

Adrien chuckled as he hung up the phone and entered the store. He was sooo telling everyone about this little drama during his Best Man speech. If Nino ever worked up the courage to ask his girlfriend to marry him, that was.

_Now, which aisle was it again?_

_There! Down there! That box looked like it had a purple stripe—_

_**BAM!**_

Something large and hard hit him from the side, throwing him to the ground. Only years of moonlighting as a superhero saved him as he used all his (dare he say) _cat-like reflexes_ to twist away from the shelves and curl around the tiny body that had just slammed into him.

He still hit the ground hard, however, and needed a moment to gasp at the irony of what had just happened.

"OW! OW! OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY, SIR—"

"Found her," Adrien groaned.

"I—ADRIEN?!" Marinette cried above him, quickly scrambling away. "What are you doing here?! I mean, not that you don't have a right to be here, anyone can shop here, it's a public store, ha ha—OH MY GOD, DID I HURT YOU?! I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE YOU! I WAS RUNNING AN ERRAND FOR ALYA AND I—"

"—Left your phone at home," he finished cheerfully, sitting up and rubbing his head.

She gave him a quizzical look. "No, I didn't. It's right…," she searched her pockets and her face went pale. "Oh. Oops."

Adrien chuckled and stood up as she hung her head in shame.

"Nino wanted me to make sure you remembered to get fudge ripple ice cream, two heating pads, and the brand of 'lady products' that features a purple stripe," he recited, ticking each one off his fingers.

"No, Adrien! I _forgot_!" Marinette moaned.

"Well, I'm glad I could remind you—"

"I forgot my whole purse!" she wailed. He blinked. _Oh. Well, that explained why she was still sitting on the floor with her head in her hands._ "My phone was it, my wallet, my ID, Tikk— tee-tee-t-shirt?"

"You keep a t-shirt in your purse?"

"Well, you never know, right?" she laughed nervously. "Never hurts to be prepared! Except… when you leave it all at home…." She drooped again.

"Well, don't worry about it today," Adrien said, pulling her to her feet. He gave her a chivalrous bow. "I can buy it all. Your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you, fair maiden!"

Marinette giggled. "My hero," she gushed.

"I only have one condition."

"A condition?"

"Yes. _You_ have to be the one to find the right box," he said, pointing down the long aisle of Forbidden Feminine Products_._ "There are way too many purple stripes."

Marinette laughed. "Don't worry, I already got… it…," she looked around the floor. "Where did I drop it? —THERE!"

She spotted the box on the floor at the same time Adrien did, and they both bent down to pick it up.

_**CRACK!**_

"_OW!"_

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this," Adrien quipped, rubbing his forehead. He was lucky the photoshoot for today was already over. His father would have had a fit.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!" Marinette wailed, clutching her own head.

"I know, Mari, I know," he reassured her. They'd known each other for years. Bumps and bruises went hand-in-hand with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He winced at the red mark on her forehead.

"Ouch," he said. "Here."

Then, before he'd realized what he was doing, he kissed her forehead, just like his mother had used to do for his own boo-boos.

"There we go! All better!" he sang cheerfully. Then he took in Marinette's wide eyes staring at him, and her swiftly-reddening face. He felt his cheeks burn.

_Oops._

_FUCK, FUCK, WHAT DO I DO?! I KISSED HER! I ACTUALLY KISSED HER! I mean, yeah, it was just on the forehead, and I've been making out with her in my dreams for weeks now—BUT THIS WAS A REAL KISS! MY LIPS, HER SKIN! OMG, SHE'S GONNA THINK I'M SUCH A PERVERT! I NEED TO APOLOGIZE, STAT! WHAT DO I SAY?_

"Uh, is your boo-boo all better?"

_OMG, I'M SUCH A DORK! SHE'S GONNA HATE ME FOREVER!_

Marinette giggled. "You're such a dork, Adrien," she said. Then, she reached up and pulled him down so she could gently brush her own lips against his forehead. Adrien's brain ceased functioning, and he froze at her touch. She finally released him and gave him a bright smile.

"All better?"

_112, I'd like to report a homicide. A petite, 150cm girl with pigtails and big, blue eyes just murdered me._

"Y-yeah," he managed to reply. How was it that he could have the most erotic encounters with her in his dreams, but the sweetest, simplest touch in real life reduced him to a quivering mess?!

How he managed to purchase those items and walk her out of the store, he wouldn't be able to recall. But Marinette was laughing at some joke he'd just told, and no police officers came screaming after them, so he figured he'd done everything right.

He was certainly on Cloud Nine, getting to relax and chat with his favorite girl in the whole world. Part of him wondered if that was just because his subconscious thought she was Ladybug, but he dismissed it easily. Marinette was wonderful, just as herself. He'd had just as many wet dreams about her as he'd had about his lady, especially lately. But none of it compared to the thrill or the ease of just being with her.

Even when they were delivering girl-products to an irate, crying Alya, who managed to scream at them for being late and sob about how she'd been so worried that something had happened to them—all in the same breath.

Marinette had taken one look at her friend, banished her to the bathroom, sent Nino to get some more blankets from the linen closet, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Adrien, left with the choice of distracting Nino or waiting with three Terrible Terrors for Alyazilla to come back into the living room, followed her. To his disbelief, she was pulling out sandwich materials from the fridge, and had already started heating up something that smelled like hot chocolate.

He wondered how badly Alya would harm him if he stole some….

"Don't touch it," Marinette warned. "She'll beat you to death with her shoe."

"Noted," Adrien said, backing away from the tempting pot. "Can I help?"

"Can you make sandwiches? The kiddos need to eat, and poor Nino looks like he's been running himself ragged."

"Mari, I'm a teenage boy. Of _course_ I can make sandwiches."

She pointed him towards the ingredients as she stepped up to stir the pot.

"So, is Alya gonna be okay?" he asked after a few minutes, trying to make light conversation as they worked. He could only glance at her awkwardly for so long before it became creepy, right? "I mean, does this happen every month?"

"Pretty much," Marinette said with a shrug. "Some months are worse than others. It probably doesn't help that she's stressed about Le Bac."

"True."

"Adrien, what the hell are you doing?!" she cried, finally turning around to see his progress. He looked down at the mess that even he had to admit looked nothing like a sandwich.

"Umm… the instructions were unclear and I got my—"

Marinette shook her spoon under his nose. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Meme Lord."

Adrien grinned at her cheekily and chomped down on the spoon before she could take it away.

_Mmmm, hot chocolate._

"Adrien!" she cried, scandalized.

"IF YOU TWO ARE HAVING HOT MONKEY SEX IN THERE INSTEAD OF TAKING CARE OF ME, I'M GOING TO BE VERY PUT OUT!" Alya yelled from the other room.

Both he and Marinette froze in shock, caught in the middle of staring at each other.

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! HOW DO I SAVE THIS? Just laugh it off, Agreste! Make it a joke!_ Slowly, he pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

"Ohhhhh noooo, Marinette," he moaned loudly, "don't pour the delicious hot chocolate all over my body!"

"WHAT?!" Alya screamed.

But Adrien was more focused on the girl in front of him. Forget Ladybug-red with embarrassment, Marinette was purple. And clearly furious.

_I AM GONNA DIE._

Adrien ran for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"In my defense, I was left unsupervised," Adrien laughed as he chatted with Nino on the phone and spun himself around on his computer chair. It was late, and he'd already changed into his nightwear; currently a t-shirt and his boxers.

"Mari was with you," Nino pointed out. "That's about as supervised as you can get."

"Touché."

"Anyway, you'd better make good with those spa day tickets you promised," Nino warned him. "Alya's been talking about tying you up and leaving you for your fangirls if you don't come through."

"Hey, she already got to tie me up today! And put makeup on my face!"

"Nah, man, that was Ella and Etta. And I supplied the rope."

"Traitor," Adrien growled.

"Dude, if there is one thing I've learned about girls, you _never_ tease them about their chocolate. Especially around that time of the month."

"Good to know," Adrien laughed.

"Anyway," Nino yawned over the phone, "I gotta get some shut-eye. I've got another job interview in the morning."

"All right. Good luck, man," Adrien said, glancing at the time himself. _Oops, it was later than he should be awake. _Plagg was already asleep on his pillow, murmuring about brie.

"Night, bro."

"Night."

Adrien ended the call and stretched. He should probably get to bed himself. It was Ladybug's turn for patrol tonight, and he had another photoshoot in the morning.

Still, if Ladybug was gonna be out tonight… there was a good chance some new photos would be posted on the Ladyblog. Or, he could go bug her with his cat self….

Nah, he'd be a good boy and stay home tonight.

_Or… maybe not such a good boy,_ he thought as he browsed the new photos. _Gods_, _she was just so beautiful! Her midnight hair, her playful eyes, that skintight, bright-red suit that made you just want to peel it off her…. And this one picture had managed to catch her mischievous smile! The one she wore in his dreams, or when they raced over the rooftops…. _

He sighed in bliss and rested his head on his palm, bracing his elbow on his desk for a moment while continuing to look at the pictures.

'_Come and catch me, chaton.' Gods, if he closed his eyes, he could still hear her teasing voice… His sweet Lady…._

_His hand drifted to his boxers before he'd even realized it and Adrien groaned and sat up again. He shouldn't. He shouldn't and he knew it. She was his partner. His teammate. They had to keep things __**professional**__. And damn if his dreams weren't making that hard enough as it was._

_And speaking of hard… he had a little something peeking out of his pants._

"_Fuck you," he hissed at his erection. It said nothing in reply, only bobbed a little as he grasped it and moaned at the instant relief that washed through him as he started pumping himself. _

_Oh, if only __**Ladybug**__—_

"_Hello, handsome."_

_Adrien gave a strangled yelp and spun his chair around to see the object of his affections sitting on his open windowpane. Ladybug smirked and cocked her head at him._

"_Having a good night, pretty boy?"_

_Ordinarily, he'd try to think up some witty remark or comeback to impress her. But having been caught jerking off by the very person he'd been thinking of… hastily, he tried to shove himself back into his underwear._

"_Aww, don't hide it," Ladybug pouted, gracefully leaping down into his room. "You're so gorgeous. Everywhere. You should be free to show the world all of you."_

_Finally, Adrien found his voice. "So-somehow I don't think the censors would like that, milady," he said shakily._

"_No? What a shame." She was now standing right in front of him and smiling as he cowered in his computer chair._

"_L-Lady—"_

"_You know, I see your face all over town when I patrol," she said casually, looking around his room. "It's so nice. You really should get some sort of award for that."_

_Adrien completely mind-blanked at this point. "What?"_

_She looked down and then leaned in close. _

"_How should I reward you?" she asked, her voice light and teasing. "For __**beautifying**__ our city."_

'All in the name of duty!' he wanted to say.

'Think nothing of it!' he wanted to say.

"_I-I-I-I… I," he managed to say, glancing down at where she was leaning into his space. Not that he minded or anything, oh no! But she was so close, and if her chest got any lower it would brush against his—_

_He moved his hands to cup himself and try to push his annoying erection back down by force. OH MY GOD, THIS WAS SO EMBARASSING—_

_Ladybug glanced down, then back up at his face. Adrien grinned awkwardly. Then, to his horror and delight, a wicked smile spread across her face._

"_I see," she said, kneeling before him. She gently grabbed his hands and forced them away from his crotch. Oh fuck, he'd forgotten how strong she was when she was in her suit! And hot damn if that wasn't a turn-on…. She carefully placed them on the armrests of the chair he was in, patting them to make sure he kept them there. Then, slowly, she reached inside his boxers and pulled him free. His cock helped a little, springing to life at her touch and ready for attention._

_Adrien groaned._

"_Is this what you want, pretty boy?" Ladybug asked, her fingers gently stroking his shaft._

_Even through his embarrassment, there was no way he could deny that _yes, this was exactly what he'd always wanted, please and thank you, ma'am. _He nodded. She hummed thoughtfully and began stroking him a bit faster._

_Adrien's next groan turned into a gasp when she leaned down and kissed the head. He whimpered._

_She gave him an amused look. "Try to relax, Adrien," she purred. "I'm just getting started."_

_He tried. Oh, he tried. But when her next move was to lean down and wrap her mouth around the head, swallowing him down with a delighted hum… he let out a strangled shout, clutching the armrests of his chair like his life depended on it._

"_Too much?" Ladybug asked, pulling back. Adrien felt both relief and disappointment._

"_N-no, I _want_ you," he stammered. "I-I just…." He looked at her beautiful eyes and his mind blanked again, so he glanced down at his hands. Ladybug followed his gaze._

"_You want to touch me?" she asked._

"_I-I—" _

Holy shit, that would be amazing.

"_Go ahead," she said, nodding at his hand. "I'm just here to make you feel good, Adrien."_

If this is a dream, please, nobody wake me up.

_With that, she returned her attention to his cock, blowing lightly on the now-wet head and licking up and down the shaft proper. Adrien gasped and groaned, already putty in her hands as she reached up and guided his hand to her head. He clutched it reflexively, feeling himself relax a bit when he carded his fingers through her hair. Then he tensed up again and whimpered._

_She'd found his balls._

_And she was playing with them, rolling them in her palm, while her mouth teased his cock._

"_Mmm, I'm such a __**lucky**__ girl…."_

"_Lad-Ladybug, please," he choked out, not even aware of what he was begging for. He discovered it in the next instant as she swallowed him down again, this time not just taking the head, but most of the shaft in one gulp. Adrien yelped and nearly came off his chair as his hips thrust up to meet her automatically. _Holy fuck, her mouth was so hot, and wet—and then_ she __**sucked**__._

_He threw his head back and sobbed; barely aware that he had grabbed her hair and was probably pulling on it painfully. All that mattered in this world was the feel of her mouth on him, and that amazing little bobbing motion she was doing with her head…._

"_Ladybug, Ladybug," he cried, trying desperately to control his hips. She seemed to be moving with him though, taking even more of him in… _

"EVERYBODY STAND UP! Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED no HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH! COME ON!"

_WHY THE FUCK WAS THE NARUTO THEME PLAYING? AND WHY WAS IT GETTING LOUDER?!_

"Adrien, don't you hear your alarm? You really need to wake up, you have a photoshoot in an hour!"

He looked up… and watched in horror as his vision of Ladybug was replaced by Nathalie peering down at him.

Adrien screamed.


End file.
